


Comfortable

by ProlixProse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Can these two get any fluffier, Domestic Fluff, Early morning fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, the answer is yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixProse/pseuds/ProlixProse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re going to the park!”<br/>“And when did I agree to this?”<br/>“Just get up. Come on, it’ll be a nice time. I promise,” he brushed at his teeth, and Kei could hear the faucet run as he spit into the sink.<br/>But the bed was too comfortable to abandon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

"Tsukki..."

  
It was a small whisper. Barely a fragment of a sound was emanated from the figure beside the blonde man. A breath blew beside him and he twitched slightly.

  
Opening his eyes, he groggily took in his surroundings, though they were a blurred mess of blending colors. He could make out brown, faintly outlining a small face beside him. A soft expression, pink cheeks dusted in a constellation of freckles.

  
"You were drooling,” the voice sang in a whispered breath again.

  
Kei scrunched his brows, touched the side of his face, and was met with a wet liquid-- Embarrassing. He hurriedly wiped at his mouth and heard a small chuckle. He turned his head and frowned, trying to locate his glasses.

  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi," he murmured.

  
“Sorry, Tsukki,” Tadashi laughed again. Kei rolled his eyes, squinted against the sunlight seeping from the window.

  
“Whatever. Help me find my glasses--”

  
Immediately, the other held out the pair of frames, as clear as when Kei first got them. He reached out for them, but Tadashi snatched them back quickly.

  
“Let me,” he said, and Kei complied with a tired sigh. Tadashi held out the pair of glasses on either side of the blonde’s face, placing them carefully at his ears, then stroking the tufts of hair beside them. He smiled.

  
Kei felt that lurching in his gut and to his chest, moved his eyes from the other, swallowed as he lay back.

  
“I thought you were the one that drooled.”

  
“Aw, don’t be embarrassed! It’s cute,” Tadashi moved his hands to his shoulders, pat them, then lifted himself from the bed. “Maybe you just had a really good sleep.”

  
Kei shrugged, noting how he’s never done that before.

  
Well, he’s also never had an apartment of his own before, a shared bed with pooling warmth, or to fall asleep knowing who he was going to wake up next to, so there’s always a first for everything. It was the first in a while he’s felt…

  
Comfortable.

  
"You should get dressed," Tadashi said from the bathroom, spreading mint toothpaste over his toothbrush. Kei only felt like sprawling back under the cool sheets, sink into the mattress with ease.

  
“Tsukki, get up!” Tadashi laughed, dropping his toothbrush to throw a towel at him.

Apparently, he’d let his eyes droop and head rest against his pillow subconsciously.

  
“Mm, why?” He grunted, not even attempting to move. He didn’t feel like going anywhere.

  
“We’re going to the park!”

  
“And when did I agree to this?”

  
“Just get up. Come on, it’ll be a nice time. I promise,” he brushed at his teeth, and Kei could hear the faucet run as he spit into the sink.

  
But the bed was too comfortable to abandon.

  
“I thought you weren’t a morning person, either,” he said under his breath, watched with half-lidded eyes as the other walked into the room, retrieving a white t-shirt from the dresser drawer. Kei narrowed his eyes as he pulled on the fabric and made a small groan. Why did he have to get dressed?

  
“There’s a bit of chilly weather today, Tsukki. I think you’ll need a jacket,” the brunette said as he walked to the closet.

  
Kei rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. “Won’t need one. Not getting up.”

  
He heard shifting, could practically feel the furrowed stare from his partner across the room. He sighed, without even turning.

  
“Don’t make that face.”

  
“Tsukki!”

  
“No. I’m tired.”

  
He felt a dip in the bed behind him, an arm snaking around his middle. He unconsciously tilt his head back into the small embrace, snuggling into the new warmth.

  
“Still not going,” he mumbled. He felt the feathery tickle of a breath of laughter at his neck.

  
“Hm,” Tadashu said in a thoughtful tone, tapping Kei’s side. “I guess I’ll just have to make you get up, then.”

  
Kei furrowed his brows. Before he could squirm away, Tadashi had him in his grasp, flitting his fingers at his sides.

  
Laughter burst out from the blonde as he shook his head and tried to shove the other off. Tadashi only raised himself up, pinned his arms with his legs and continued to tickle at his stomach.

  
“Ahaha-- Quit--!”

  
“You have to promise to come to the park with me, then,” Tadashi grinned back, watched a small glistening appear at the corners of the other’s eyes. Kei nodded rapidly, cornered in defeat.

  
“Fine fine-- Haha-- Okay okay okay, stop!-- aHaha!”

  
Tadashi smiled and tilt his head, slowly retracting his fingers.

  
“Okay, good--” He started, before the blonde pushed up, sending his back against the mattress. Kei pinned his arms at his sides, gave a smug expression. Tadashi scrunched his nose.

  
“Tsukki, come on. That’s not fair.”

  
“It’s completely fair.”

  
“You promised.”

  
The two stared each other down, Tadashi trying his best not to crack a smile, until Kei finally sighed and swayed his head in a sort of nod pattern.

  
“Fine,” he said. Tadashi let his smile spread, squirmed to reach up with his arms and readjust the other’s glasses. He let his fingertips linger.

  
“I knew you would give in.”

  
Kei narrowed his eyes, shook his head a little, then bent down to brush his mouth against the corner of Tadashi’s. The brunette shifted his head, met him for a soft kiss, running his fingers over the other’s hair. Kei wondered how anyone could possibly want to interrupt a perfectly comfortable morning as he hovered above his partner, his best friend, his navigator.

  
Tadashi pulled back, taking a breath and blinking open his eyes.

  
“Now you’re really making me want to stay in bed.”

  
“Then do it,” Kei said, reaching down to press a kiss at his neck. Why waste a perfectly comfortable morning by going anywhere?

  
Tadashi laughed, squirmed from his grasp and shook his head.

  
“No, no. We have to go.”

  
Kei held onto him, scrunching his brows.

  
“Why?”

  
Tadashi looked up at him, smiled genuinely. A fond look ran across his face.

  
“I… well,” Yamaguchi shifted, swayed his head with a shy laugh. “I like to… keep track of things. Like-- well, events and stuff and, um, it’s just that today is kind of a special day for me-- maybe for you too, I guess. It’s…”

  
Kei waited, raised a brow. “Who was telling who not to get embarrassed earlier?”

  
“Okay! It’s just,” Tadashi took a breath. “It’s like an anniversary of our friendship.” He said in a rush and peeked up at him. “The… day we met and stuff-- you know what, it’s dumb, really--”

  
Kei felt an impulse to kiss him, so he did. Not only to stop his ramblings, but there was this… lurch in stomach and right to his chest again. His heart was doing scary things.

  
He pulled away slowly and watched Tadashi’s face color pink. That also did scary things to his heart.

  
“You should get dressed, then, and stop stalling,” he said, breathing a whisper to the shell of his ear before pushing off. He walked to the bathroom, throwing back a raised brow, a slight smirk, at the one still spread on the bed.

  
There was a sound of a pillow being thrown as he turned around and closed the door to shower.

“Tsukki, that’s not fair, I’ve been telling you this whole time to get ready--”

  
Kei turned on the faucet and rolled his eyes. He made a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet holy jesus I gotta seriously study, what are these boys doing to me?  
> On that note, hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I've actually never really written a one-shot (that I've liked) before so, I mean, i really want to edit it again, but what can you do  
> Plus I wanted to add in their: "shut up yamaguchi, sorry tsukki" bit, really badly. Maybe that will be their "always"  
> ...anyway Im rambling, hope you enjoyed everyone! And have a super day
> 
> -Prolix


End file.
